Return of a Nightmare
by griffenhawk
Summary: Who is that strange girl that appeared? No one knew, but she was dangerous... why is she so unnerving and what is happening in the kingdom of Tortall? (Story will not be updated anymore - apologies to the readers!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hidden Lioness_

I do not own any of the characters in the story except for the main character Levana. All the characters belong to Tamora Pierce

**A young girl suddenly appears in the palace wishing to be a knight, she gives no description to her past and who she is except for her name and her wish to be a knight… who is this strange girl and where did she come from? Also, this story takes place only a few years after the 'Song of the Lioness Quartet' and before the 'Protector of the Small Quartet'.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Timid Girl**

The day was crisp and cool, your normal fall day. The hustle and bustle of Corus was as usual, merchants selling things for prices a bit to high, thieves stealing purses from un-weary travelers and little kids running around hoping to steal a few sweets and thing from shop stalls. A young girl with shabby short hair, tangled and wild wearing a oversize dirty tunic stumbled into the city. She was skinny and pale, her eyes were a deep purple and her lips were white. Her hair was messy and tangled, her hands and feet small. No one took notice of this poor girl, shoving her aside, yelling at her to get out of the way! If the king saw this!

The young girl slowly weaved her way through the villagers up to the palace, there she hesitated, she saw many other young boys stream enter the palace to become a knight. Slowly she entered the palace as well and waited until all the other children had been accepted as pages before entering. Duke Gareth the 2nd (his father had died) was about to get up when he spotted this disheveled girl and thought she must have been lost.

"Come now child! Go back to the ci-" he started, but the words she said shocked him, in the littlest, softest voice he heard the words,

"I-…I wish to be a knight…"

Sitting down slowly at his chair he just stared, dumbfounded, his mouth hanging slightly open. He didn't stop staring even when the King Jonathan entered the room, the king at once noticed his friends strange behavior and looked to where the duke was staring. He immediately spotted the girl, but unlike Gary he composed himself and coughed. "Excuse me young girl… what business would you like?" he said smiling kindly. Her answer shocked the king quite a bit to.

"I…I wish t-to… be a knight…" the girl said even more quietly then before.

"A… A knight?" the king said trying not to sound shocked. At that moment the Duke composed himself and coughed.

"What is your name?" he asked and barely heard the answer, but he heard it anyways in a soft voice.

"Levana… your grace…" she murmured silently.

"I see… where did you come from? Who is your family?" he asked, the girl did not answer, he waited and asked again, no answer. He sighed and glanced at Jonathan, the king shrugged. "Very well… someone shall show you to your quarters…. " murmured the duke, he wondered in his mind why this girl wished to be a knight, she was so small and in a way reminded him of Alanna when she had first joined to be a page. The thought made him smile.

"Here is your room… some new set of clothes have been laid out for you, a older page shall show you the eating quarters and help you for your first week…." Murmured the servant who eyed the girl curiously before leaving the room. The room was small, it had a small bath in the corner and a small changing room. There was a small four poster bed with moderately comfy lining and a new set of clothes. A trunk stood at the foot of the bed, but that was all. The girl, Levana did not seem to mind and nodded. She seemed so small… like a 6 year old.

Levana quickly got changed into the red tunic and golden colored breeches, putting on soft leather shoes and tying a belt to her waste she timidly stepped into the hall way where a rush of boys were getting read to go eat. Immediately they stopped and stared at the new, small girl.A fit of laughter could be heard as a boy stepped out and pushed Levana to the ground.

"What is a weakling like you doing in a place like this eh?" sneered the boy, Levana said nothing but ignored him and just stared at the boy. "Answer me fool!" the boy said spitting at Levana, she still gave no reaction. The boy made a move to punch Levana, but stopped when a voice cut through the hall way, at once everyone gasped and departed, the king and queen had just arrived with the lady knight Alanna.

:"Oh my!" the queen Thayet said as she stared at the small girl. "The poor thing…" Thayet whispered coming up to the little girl, but she did not stare at the queen but instead at the Kings Champion, Alanna. Alanna felt nervous under the girls gaze, her purple eyes un-nerved her. "My… no this will not do! Jon, we should give this one special training until she is strong and fit! She looks like she has been starved and living on her own!" Thayet said hugging the small girl, but she still gave no recognition of anyone but Alanna.

"H-Hello…" said the Kings Champion nervously, Levana did not answer. "What is your name?" again, no answer, just a hard stare, a stare that made Alanna feel immensely guilty and made her feel like crying. But why? Alanna had no answer and the girl would not speak, only stared at Alanna with those un-nerving purple eyes that were so much like hers. Even the little girl resembled the young Alanna back when she first wished to be a page. If Jon noted the fact he did not say anything, but whispered to a servant to open up a special guest room near the king and queen's quarters.

"You shall stay here in this room from now one…" said Thayet, the room was big and large. The bed was very comfy, there were thick warm carpets and a large warm fireplace with a blazing fire. Levana said nothing but stared at the room. Thayet gave a worried look, "can you talk…?" Thayet asked, Jon nodded. Thayet frowned. "Why won't you speak?" she asked softly to Levana, she still did not speak and instead kept looking at Alanna, Thayet and Jon noticed this. "Would you like to talk to Sir Alanna?", Levana still did not answer, taking this as a yes, Thayet and Jon left, leaving Alanna in the room alone with this strange girl.

"Er…." Alanna mumbled sitting down on the bed stiffly, the eyes of the girl staring at her un-nerved her greatly. It was as if she was accusing her of some crime. "Um…." Alanna mumbled nervously.

"Are you afraid of me?" Said Levana, her voice was quite light and kind, it shocked Alanna so much that she did not speak and instead stared open mouthed before realizing that she must've looked extremely stupid.

"Afraid… n-no! It is just… you keep staring at me…" she mumbled feeling as she had done as a teenager or when she was with George. Why was she thinking of these things suddenly? Who was this girl anyways?

"Oh… I see… " Levana murmured, she seemed slightly hurt.

"Um… who are you… where did you come from… why are you so…" she hesitated wondering what to say.

"I am Levana… that is all I know…" she murmured looking at the floor now. Alanna had no idea what to do, she bit her lip nervously.

"I see… why do you wish to become a knight?" Alanna asked to the girl, the silence was also un-nerving. In fact, just being around this girl was un-nerving.

"…I cannot say…" Levana whispered quietly. Alanna nodded… again the silence, the awful silence.

"I…must go now, I shall talk to you later after you have gotten used to the castle life…" Alanna murmured hurrying out the door, leaving the small Levana standing in the middle of the room, her eyes staring at the closed door, staring at it as if she wished to kill it and as for Alanna… after that little chat she always thought that someone was always watching her… a pair of purple eyes that haunted her in her sleep. Jon and the others said she was crazy, George said she was just tired… but Alanna knew it was different, it was the girl. She just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hidden Lioness_**

**I own none of the characters except for Levana, I do not own the setting, or anything, everything was created by Tamora Pierce**

**Chapter 2 – Beginning Wrath**

* * *

It had been weeks, actually quite a few months since Levana had first arrived. She had grown up quite a bit, her hair was now nice and smooth and shiny and put into a nice short pony tail. Her purple eyes still as mysterious and cold as ever and her pale skin never seemed to lighten up. She was still as skinny as ever, although perfectly healthy and amazingly strong. She managed to lift up a heavy sword with just one arm and was able to eat almost half a table of food before feeling content. The strange behavior of the girl baffled many, and Alanna tried her best to avoid Levana but it was harder then she had thought to believe.

As usual, it was a cold winters day and Levana was sitting lazily reading a large thick book explaining about the practice of magic. Her lessons for the day were now over and she was actually quite bored. Levana always seemed to be bored, nothing seemed to entertain her, the only time she seemed alert or interested was when the lady Alanna entered the room. On that particular day, Sir Myles of Olau entered the room to teach Levana a bit about the history of Tortall.

"Well Levana, are you ready for your lessons?" Myles said, instead of fearing Levana, he was quite interested in her. Her purple eyes and her amazing abilities. Myles sure was a curious one. "Now, before we begin, would you like to ask any questions?" Myles asked kindly, expecting no answer as normal, he was surprised when Levana actually spoke.

"I want to learn… how… the Lady Alanna became a knight… and what happened after…" she said quietly, her purple eyes round and curious, looking directly, so it seemed, into Myles own head. It disturbed him and made him un-easy but he decided to tell the long story anyways no matter how uneasy he felt. He told of Alanna's disguise as a boy, how she had beaten up many boys and was curious about many things. How she had found lightening and killed Duke Roger and about meeting George and so on. It took almost the whole afternoon and by the time Myles left the room it was well into the night, but Levana was not tired, she was never tired. In fact many residents thought her a ghost or demon, a remnants of the past that wandered the halls of the castle night and day looking for some source of amusement by cursing those by looking into there eyes with her demon eyes.

Alanna who was back at Pirate Swoop was feeling very nervous. She had spent three months in the company of Levana and was dying to talk to George about this. She entered George's room and was greeted by a warm hug and a kiss, Alanna smiled and sat down on a chair in a very boyish fashion.

"You said something worried you… tell it now before I am to busy to hear it!" George said, his grin slowly turning into a worried look, Alanna looked outside the window and frowned, remembering those purple eyes.. feeling them watching her even now. She shivered.

"There is this girl… Levana, she came to the palace to become a knight, she has these large purple eyes like mine and her hair is a dark black. She looks like death, pale and skinny, and she haunts me in my dreams. I can always feel her watching me… as if reading my mind, she makes me feel guilty and remorse, I do not know why or who she is… but she scares me George. A small girl scares me, more then Duke Roger, more than anything," Alanna murmured, feeling only slightly relieved when George's strong arms came in to hug her from behind. "Oh George…" Alanna murmured turning her head back to look at George's thoughtful face, as he looked out the window.

"I am sure she is just interested in you or something lass…" he murmured, but Alanna knew George did not think that at all. "Come now, don't worry yourself with such small things…" George said grinning, standing up and smiling, Alanna smiled herself, how could she not smile? George always made her smile and laugh.

Back at the castle, Levana was looking out the window of her luxurious bedroom, she was looking towards Pirates Swoop were Alanna was now. Her large purple eyes were now lifeless and cold. Levana seemed to have aged by 10 years ever since her first arrival, she looked like a very short woman who had suffered much hardship. The Queen, King and Duke all worried for Levana, she was not a normal girl and they knew it!

"Levana?" Thayet said as she entered the bedroom, she sighed as she spotted the girl looking out the window again. "Now what are you looking at…" Thayet didn't really expect an answer, Levana rarely spoke much. "Come now… the King would like to introduce you to the boys… he said you might like watching them practice sword fighting…" The queen said casually. Truthfully, Jon and Thayet just wanted Levana to go outside and meet people instead of staying cooped up in her room. Levana barely stirred at the sound of the Queen's words. Normally Thayet would be angered and would order any other person to do what she said, but not to Levana. No… the girl scared her to much, the last time the Queen, or anyone in fact, had ordered Levana around the girl merely laughed and cold heartless laugh. "Please give it some thought… a little fresh air is not bad and you could improve on your sword fighti-" Thayet paused, Levana looked directly at the queen with a bored expression.

"Those boys are weak… they are nothing but stupid distractions…" Levana said coldly. She turned her head around to look at the window again, but you could tell she was glancing at the Queen from time to time with her eyes. "If there is nothing more…" she trailed of, sounding as bored as ever.

Thayet sighed and shivered but got up and left anyways. She closed the door silently, throughout the day, Levana did not stir, no one ever saw her eat her food, but it was always gone by the time someone was sent to retrieve the dishes. No one knew what Levana did on her spare time… sit by the window? Read? Do nothing? No one cared much anyways, they were to afraid of the girl to worry. That is why, the whole castle was in shock when they saw Levana walking about the castle in a clean red tunic, breeches and a leather jacket.

She walked around, ignoring everybody in sight. She seemed interested in nothing, where was she going, no one really knew. She went down many corridors and down many hallways and must have been through the whole castle before stopping at the Page dining hall. The sight of her made all the pages quiet up and just stare at her, some in fright, others in shock, some were sneering and whispering, laughing about her. She took none of this into account and just stared around, as if looking for anything that might be even the slightest bit amusing. Then she smiled a wide smile, cold and crazy looking. It send shivers down some of the younger boys spines and made a few older boys glare at her.

"What's so funny huh twerp?" one of the older boys asked, he would almost be turning into a squire soon. He was big and bulky with sandy colored hair and dark blue eyes. He held many scars and was obviously very full of himself.

"I just find it amusing that such weak boys like you could even pass as pages…" she said as if any body would say this. More pages began to get angry, a few of the more younger and new boys blushed and turned away.

"What you say?" said another boy, he was tall and lanky, dark hair and light blue eyes. His hands were closed into a fist and he looked ready to strike.

"Repeating myself would be a nuisance… don't make me, if you are too stupid to understand what I say, I believe you should just fail your studies all together…" Levana said, the amusement out of her voice she sounded bored once again. She sounded much older then a 10-year-old girl.

"Are you insulting us twerp? We could pound you up real bad and we don't care if we hit little palace girls even if she is protected by the queen and king!" snarled the first boy with sandy hair. His companion the dark haired boy quickly moved up to Alanna ready to punch when he let out a scream of pain. His face was twisted in agony, everyone noticed how Levana was holding his wrist with her bony hand but they could not realize why the boy screamed. "What are you doing to him? Denith! Denith!" the sandy hair boy roared. He lunged at Levana who promptly let go of the boy called Denith and swiftly elbowed the sandy haired boy in the stomach. He moaned as he fell over holding his stomach in pain, Denith was crying.

All the boys moved back towards the very end of the room as Levana looked at them, but the events that just passed did not even seem to lift her spirit up much at all. She merely glanced at Denith and his companion with a look of no emotion before walking away yawning. Soon news spread all around the council and Thayet once again went to visit Levana, although this time the queen was much more nervous and was not very anxious to see Levana again.

"Levana! Why would you do such a thing?" Thayet said sternly, although she did not sound as angry as she felt.

"I was bored… they were annoying me and deserved it…" Levana said avoiding the queens gaze and looking out the window again.

"You did not have to break Denith's wrist and make Jared cry!" Thayet said her anger mounting over her fear now.

"They were dishonorable… " murmured Levana in a quiet voice, looking as usual, bored.

"Dishonorable? They are boys! They are young! Mother goddess Levana!" Thayet said sounding as if she might go on but she didn't, she just stayed silent fuming at what to say. Breaking a boys wrist was quite far… but Levana had done quite a smart choice. The two boys Jared and Denith would surely have killed Levana if they had a chance.

"We will talk later! I hope you think about what you have done…" Thayet said not sounding half as angry as she wanted to.

Levana said nothing… she merely kept looking out at the window but when she thought about the tears of the two boys she smiled a cold and insane smile, her eyes lighting up and gleaming in excitement. _Jared and Denith… _she thought, for one amusement lined her face and after making sure the coats was clear, Levana crept out of her room, the insane smile still plastered upon her face the thoughts _Jared and Denith…_swirling around her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twisted Amusement**_

**Sorry for the long update, busy, projects, etc. Updates might take longer now I am sorry to say because of a tests and projects that I must finish in order for good grades.**

* * *

After that little incident, Levana had been confined in her room, she didn't really seem to mind and instead kept staring out the window as usual. She had grown quite a bit now and looked slightly more lady-like except a bit to old for her age. Apparently she was now 11 years old, although no one knew when her birthday was. It was a bright winters day in Corus and nothing special was actually happening, except for the fact that Thayet was pregnant as the kingdom had just found out.

"Levana… staring out the window again eh?" Myles of Olau said walking in. He was looking quite old now, his hair was graying and he had more wrinkles on his face. He gave a wide smile at seeing Levana, but Levana did not even answer or turn to greet miles. "No answer again? Well, time for today's lessons, prefer to sit up there or down by the chair here?" He asked, he always asked this same question and normally Levana did not answer but today he was surprised by a sharp come back.

"Please… don't insult me by asking your stupid questions… if I wanted to sit on the chair I wouldn't' moved by now…" she said her violet eyes now staring directly at Myles face until he began to become very nervous. Her eyes were as cold as ever, unlike Alanna's bright kind eyes. "Now, go on and teach me… " she mumbled her voice seemed to have a bit of excitement in them and as Myles studied her face, he thought he saw a sparkle of interest shine in her eyes before it disappeared. _What she really interested in learning history? _The old scholar thought.

"Very well… I guess…-" he started but was cut of.

"Could I hear the story about Duke Rogers downfall again…?" she asked suddenly.

"Um… very well…" Myles said, Levana often asked for this story as if it amused her, or some other reason. "Alanna…" Myles started, his voice droning on, but through out his speech he noticed the same excited flicker in her eyes as he noticed when he first arrived. He began wondering whether this strange girl Levana really was as bored as she showed to be while being taught by him.

The lessons had finished for the day… Levana was, surprisingly, instead of sitting by the window, she was sitting on the table reading many scrolls about Tortall's history, the code of chivalry and reading about many other lady knights and about the Lioness, Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Barony Olau. The servant who gave Levana the scrolls reported this immediately to the queen who was quite interested, Alanna was also interested having returned to the castle again that night with George with her as well.

"I see you have been doing lots of reading…" Thayet said entering the room quietly, Levana did not even look up, and only did when she heard Alanna's voice. "Enjoying your reading… sorry to disturb you but I was curious to see what you were reading, see if I might find more scrolls for you in the royal library… " Thayet said glancing at the scroll, wondering how on earth the young girl could even read such hard dialect.

"Do you understand what it all says?" Alanna asked also noticing that some of the scrolls were mostly for highly advanced scholars and not for young children to study. Levana nodded and glanced at George who did nothing but stare with an emotionless face, his 'thinking' face as Alanna had grown to call it.

"If it is all… could you…" Levana paused noticing George in the room, she studied him as a adult might study an enemy, it made the ex-thief quite uncomfortable but he tried not showing it. "George Cooper of Pirates Swoop…" she murmured sounding slightly amused, a smile tugging at the side of her lip. "The ex-thief himself…" she said sounding as if she was teasing him.

"Thas right… it's me… what yer want there lass?" he asked gruffly, his voice scratchy, he was feeling quite nervous by the way the girl spoke to him.

"Nothing… I was just interested to see you had come…" Levana answered back smoothly, her voice high and cold, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Well, I think it is best for us to leave Levana to read in peace…" Thayet said quickly ushering everyone out of the room, Alanna left feeling Levana staring at the back of her head and turned back to catch the girl staring at her with cold calculating eyes.

"I told you she was scary…" Alanna murmured to George, who had become quite pale.

"Mmhm… right you are lass…" George murmured, Thayet shook her head.

"She is quite … strange…" the queen finished lamely, pursing her lips she left, Alanna and George following. Levana sat there staring at the door for a long time, until the fire in the fire place had burned out. As her room plunged into blackness she stood up and exited her room, her bare feet made no noise on the cold stone floor. She was wearing a old pale brown night gown and reached down to her knees and had no sleeves. Quickly she turned down many corridors until she ended up to where Denith was being kept to heal his broken wrist. Jared was there as well.

"You!" Jared said angrily noticing Levana standing at the doorway. "You stupid little brat! I'll kill you, I swear, I do not care about the code of chivalry or whether I get kicked out! I will kill you!" Jared said standing up, Denith merely snapped his eyes shut his face pale and white, obviously he was very afraid. "You're not gonna surprise me now! I'll kill you twerp!" the older boy growled circling Levana, the younger girl didn't' seem to notice and instead stared at Denith with a twisted smile on her face, his fear seemed to energize her, make her excited.

"Just leave her alone Jared… please…" Denith murmured his eyes closed tight, he began sweating, feeling Levana's un-lingering gaze.

"No! She insulted me! No one insults me!" Jared roared lunging at Levana like a beat, she didn't seem to notice but somehow managed to trip Jared over and fling him out into the castle corridor. "Why you-" Jared began, but stopped as he felt a punch hit his jaw, immediately crushing it, he yelled in pain, tears streaming down his face, he glared at Levana. How did she managed to break his jaw with a punch, who knew, but Jared was mad, more then mad, enraged, like a wild animal.

"You bore me you fat pig…" Levana mumbled turning back to Denith she walked up next to him. "Had a nice sleep… _Denith…_ she said whispering the name into his ear, he stopped shaking and turned stiff as a board. Grabbing Denith's broken wrist in her small hand, she seemed to be holding it very delicately but Denith screamed at the touch. "What… does it hurt the poor baby…?" Levana whispered quietly, still holding the wrist she began squeezing it.

"Please… stop… stop… I'm sorry I tried hitting you, just stop… I'll quite being a page if you stop…" Denith started crying again, Levana dropped his wrist and laughed. Her laugh sounded cold and deep, like a man. It stopped abruptly after footsteps rushed down the corridor and into the room. In entered King Jon and Duke Gareth the younger.

"What is the meaning of this!" Gareth said angrily.

"Levana… explain… how did you break Jareds jaw and… " The king paused wearily.

"he tried attacking me, I just landing a single punch on him, how did I know his bones were so weak and fragile…" Levana mumbled, bored, still standing beside Denith who was now curled up into the ball and crying, murmuring softly to himself.

"That's all you did? Punch?" Gareth asked sounding surprised. "I don't believe it…!" Gareth said glancing at Jared, tears streamed down the big boys eyes, and a slight nod made Gareth turn back to Levana in shock. "One…" the Duke murmured, his mouth open, eyes wide, the king was first to recover from this shock.

"Back to you room Levana! Now!" Then king said angrily, pointing out, Levana merely shrugged and left, leaving the King and the Duke to chat out this new… problem.

"Levana!" Thayet said storming into the girls room, she stopped short when Levana was not there. She turned around, no where. "Where are you…" Thayet murmured highly confused and afraid, what would the girl do, loose in the castle, she immediately informed Alanna and George and soon everyone in the castle began looking for the girl… but she was nowhere to be found and no one even though of looking down at the bottom of the castle where Duke Roger had been killed and where Lightning now stood, stuck deep into the rocky ground.

* * *

**Oh… that's right a cliffhanger :o okay, not really is it a cliffhanger? Do you think it is?** **Lol, am I annoying you? Anyways, I hope you liked this last chapter, it seemed kind of confusing to me, but what confuses me might not confuse you so, lets see. I am pretty excited to start typing the next chapter … but you won't probably get to read the next chapter until another week or so sigh well, cheers and hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**-Griƒƒen**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long update, I didn't lose interest it's just I got caught up with other things like tests, I had a really big art project and then I started playing Sims 2… anyways, here's the chapter, I'm sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters, I'm trying my best but I'm quickly running out of idea's and I'm pushing the story farther ahead because I am slowly running out of time to write chapters**

**Updating my stories will become random, sometimes weekly, monthly… but I promise I will finish this story… well I hope.  
**

* * *

_**Return of Hidden Evil**_

Levana slowly walked down the cold stone steps, all the way down to the bottom of the castle, past where the body of where Alex of Tirragen now lay. (Yes he's still lying there). Levana stared briefly at the body, it was still whole, and had not began decomposing yet for some reason. As she stared, the body of Alex stirred for a second, the fingers seemed to twitch but that was all. Levana smirked and shook her head walked lower and lower until she reached the spot where Lightning stood stuck deep into the stone.

"There you are…" Levana whispered silently, she looked at the blade, her eyes sparkling a strange cold gleam. The sword was almost the same height as Levana, or maybe even taller, you couldn't really tell. Lightning began vibrating as Levana touched the hilt and smiled. "You will be released soon… don't worry…" Levana whispered smiling gleefully, putting her hands behind her back she walked around the sword, staring at it with a strange smile. Raising her hand, a dark blood red magic flowed into her palm. Lightning began shaking even more. "You are restless aren't you…" Levana whispered silently, walking up to the sword she slid it out of the rock as if the sword was stuck in butter, not stone. Levana held the sword in one arm as if it was a stick and began twirling it around, miraculously the sword never fell out of Levana's hand, it never scraped the ground.

"Who are you…?" A voice spoke in the gloom, Levana stopped. She looked and smiled, her eyes gleaming.

"Alex…" she said, her voice amazingly high pitch. It was scary and sent shivers down the mans spine.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly appearing into the gloom, he seemed pale, his hair was bleached and black, his face deathly white, his eyes a dark brown. He was a walking zombie… almost… Alex of Tirragen had not actually died, Roger had revived him before his… death.

"I am sure you know who I am…" Levana said smiling, holding Lightning loosely.

Alex did not answer but stared wearily at the girl.

"You really don't? What a pity… well, I have no time to explain, you shall know… now, go back to sleep like a good little boy!" Levana said smiling, looking straight at the young man's eyes he fell softly onto the ground snoring, Levana smiled and walked past him, carrying Lightning along with her.

"Where have you been?" Thayet said angrily storming into Levana's room the next morning. "We have been looking all over for you!" the Queen said, but she didn't make any motion to grab Levana, or to shake the girl, instead she immediately turned to leave and just barely heard the words…"Obviously, you don't look hard enough…" Thayet slammed the door, chilled by the strange gloating voice that seemed to be filled with a evil happiness. After that Levana never left her room, she didn't have to, she had found what she needed, the sword _Lightning_.

Nothing eventful happened over the months, almost half a year had passed since Levana's coming, she was nearly 12 to. The pages avoided the girl, although she delighted herself in threatening them by grabbing a random pages arm and twisting it until the boy cried out or until the other pages ran. It was a strange delight and it often made the queen storm into the girls room which only amused Levana more. Soon the queen had no idea what to do… she knew at the back of her mind she could not control the small 12-year-old but she had to do something. Also a strange trouble was brewing over Tortall, the crops were dehydrating the more the farmers watered them, but if they did not water the crops they would dehydrate faster.

A strange plague was running through the air that would send the person into coughing fits until they coughed up blood and died the next day. At first, commoners were affected… then lesser nobles… and then… the higher nobles. Duke Baird of Queenscove was the first to receive the sickness. Next was Alanna the Lioness, then it stopped for a short while, the two labored but never got better, soon Duke Gareth the younger became sick, Lord Raoul of Goldenlike and lastly… the king. Everyone was panicking, this was almost like the sweating sickness except now, there were no experience healers, Alanna was out, Duke Baird was out, the kingdoms finest knights and healers were all under the sickness.

"Dear god…" Thayet said weakly, she was on her nightly visit to Levana's room, as usual the girl was silently staring out the window. Levana didn't even turn to look, but if Thayet had looked up, she wouldn't' noticed the satisfied smile playing on the edges of Levana's small lips. The queen left shortly after a small uncomfortable silence, after that Levana crept out of her room only to be cornered by Baron George of Pirates Swoop.

"Now, where might you be goin there lass?" George asked, no smile on his face. Gray hairs were appearing and he was unshaven, his normally twinkling hazel eyes were now hollow and lifeless.

"What does it matter to you?" Levana asked coolly.

"Didn't yer mother teach you yer manners there lass?" George grumbled, still blocking Levana's way.

Levana didn't answer, she just glared and turned straight back around into her room. George frowned he had been asked to guard the strange girls room but she just gave him the creeps. The look in her eyes when she glared at him were strangely familiar… but from who?

"Strange lass…" George mumbled, he leaned against the wall fiddling with his ear, Alanna had given him a present last mid-winter, it was a strange device. She had used magic so that the device would be able to hear through even the thickest of stone walls. George was using that device now, but for some reason all he heard was a strange crackling. "Weird… worked just a few minute ago…" the ex-king of thieves said. Suddenly he caught a whiff of a pleasantly soothing smell and fell onto the ground, knocked out cold. Levana sneaked out right as his eyes closed and smiled, kicking him in the head for good measure before heading down the corridor.

"Are you awake yet you lazy imbecile?" Levana asked smashing Alex's head into the ground with her foot, the older man stood up angrily but didn't dare touch Levana, she scared him and something warned him at the back of his head.

"You again…" he said threateningly.

"What do you mean by that?" Levana said coolly, her voice growing from a high soft girlish voice to a deep voice of a grown man. Something at the back of Alex's mind clicked but he wasn't sure what.

"What are you doing here anyways… !" Alex of Tirragen asked, what he really wanted to know was, why in the world was he alive and healthy. But he didn't bother asking that, how would a stupid little girl know.

"Can't a person wander and see familiar faces once and a while?" Levana answered back, her voice still like a mans and uncomfortably familiar to Alex's ears. Then it hit him and he gasped and fell.

"Impossible!" he whispered and was answered by a wide grin.

Had a guess of who Levana is now? I hope you have cause if you haven't… well then, I am sorry to hear that. Anyways, I am ending the story faster then I want to but continuing the story might be a little harder, unless of course you give me some interesting ideas and I'll find a way to add in a fun plot twist  I love making people wonder.

* * *

**Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay… it doesn't seem as good but maybe that's just me and my expectations are high.**

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter done within the middle of March (I would've said the end of the month but… end of the month is tomorrow), I will be away for a while since Spring Break is coming up and I'm taking a trip to Disneyworld with family, so…. Ya**

**-Griƒƒen.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Geeze… I am really bad at this whole 'updating regularly' thing. I will try an update as much as possible between now and Monday since I am going to Disneyworld**_

* * *

_**Evil Unmasked**_

* * *

"How?" Alex asked calmly, he and the duke were still in the catacombs.

"How? Oh, I never really died… I had devised a little spell just in case I would've been killed and for a while my soul just wandered around until I found a little girl on the streets, she was practically dead by the time I found her…" Roger said rubbing his… or the girl's temples.

"Do you even know the girl? How is it she has violet eyes?" Alex asked warily.

"I made them so… gave the girl a frightening aura and her name? I think it was Magdeline… " Roger said shrugging the thought off, it was un-important.

"You... this was your plan… what have you been doing since… well… entering the girls body?" Alex asked.

"I have made a new disease, actually it is a bug in the food but no one should no that, I have hurt the King, Alanna, Duke Baird, Gary and Raoul…" Roger murmured inspecting his clean nails.

"Are you going to stay in that form?" Alex asked, not used to… well… the Duke's current body.

"Of course… unless you can grant me another vessel…" Roger said bored.

"What am I to do?" Alex asked silently.

"Nothing… I will slowly send important people down here, kill them." Roger said viciously. "Alanna and the others should be weakening by now. I will leave no chances to be killed again!" Roger said smirking. Twice he had been revived… the girl couldn't get lucky a third time. No, he had it all planned.

"Very well… will you… return up?" Alex asked.

"Yes, for now… I shall give you a signal, muster as many as possible to attack! I _will_ be king!" the duke said a blaze in his eyes. He glared at Alex for a while before quickly leaving.

That night the queen visited again, this time she knew something was strange about Levana. The room was thick with a strange aura… she could almost see a strange dark haze. What was the girl cooking up? She would find out, Jon and Alanna were sick, Buri kept mumbling about seeing Raoul _What is she doing with that man?_ Thayet thought before glancing at Levana who was as usual, at the windowsill. She had a wild smile on her face, and did not notice the Queen. Something told Thayet that if Levana noticed her, she wouldn't be alive much longer. Quietly, Thayet sat on the bed, careful not to make a noise when her foot kicked something.

Bending down, she found a sword hilt. It looked so familiar… who's sword was it? Of course! This was Alanna's old sword _Lightening_!. Wait a minute… how did she get the sword. Thoughts swirled into the Queen's head, she wearily glanced at Levana, the girl was still smiling, chuckling to herself in fact, a mad gleam in her eye. The Queen slowly put the sword back down and stood up quietly, backing out of the room, bumping straight into George.

"George!" she gasped turning, the Baron was just as surprised.

"My Queen!" he said automatically.

"George listen! I just found Alanna's old sword in Levana's room… I don't think this is a good sign George… and… did you hit yourself in the head or get into a fight with Alanna?" Thayet asked noticing a large bruise on the side of George's head as well as bloodshot eyes.

"Huh? No… I don't know what happened, at first I heard lots of static in this strange ear-piece Alanna made me and then I sniffed a very peaceful scent and wake up with a headache. That girl is a witch I tell you!" George mumbled darkly at the door. "Now what was it about not a good sign?" he asked changing the subject.

"I found Alanna's old sword in the girls room, the one that killed the Duke and **SHOULD** be stuck in the ground! How did that girl get the sword!" Thayet said more to herself then to George.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I should tell Alanna this…" George mumbled.

"Yes! And Jon… and anyone else important… I should also send someone to the catacombs…." Thayet murmured quietly.

"That to!" George said nodding, "I will gladly!" the ex-king of thieves said gladly.

"Alright, I'll inform everyone. Be careful… you know Alanna!" Thayet said grinning wryly at George before they went their separate ways.

"WHAT?!" Alanna yelled jumping out of her bed in the palace. She had been slowly getting better, using her magic to burn the disease out. She had found what had been wrong and it took time to kill those strange magical bugs that had been in her food. "This is bad… that means he's back! No! That's bad… I have to get him! He went in there himself? Is he mad?! Get me my sword… my armor, I'm going!" Alanna said quickly getting up and putting things on in 5 seconds and running out of the room before Thayet could even say 'Stop!'. Mumbling the Queen left in search of others.

"George! George!" Alanna called. She was worried sick right now and didn't want to show it. Duke Roger was way stronger then George… what was he thinking! Running down the catacomb steps she didn't stop until a hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed her mouth, she tried to scream.

"Don't make so much noise lass!" George said sounding like he did when Alanna had first met him. She instantly became quiet, her heart thumping. "Don't yell at me! Someone's down there and I think you know who he is… " George mumbled gravely. "He doesn't know we're here though…" the man added in.

It was true, Alex had no idea what was going on, in fact the young ex-dead knight was quite bored. He wasn't hungry, or tired or anything, he didn't even feel human. He could bleed though and realized that if he was stabbed he would die after stupidly cutting his arm open, it was now wrapped up in old cloth. Probably getting infected.

George sneaked along the wall, it was dark but the form of Alex could be seen walking around mumbling about. Slowly he gave a signal and Alanna, her sword un-sheathed was just about to cut Alex's head off when he turned around. She froze. Alex did to, then he sneered.

"Well, well… if it isn't the Lioness!" Alex said, "I'm guessing you're my first victim!" he said not noticing the sword in Alanna's hand.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you lad, she's gotten much better in the years and if she killed you last time, she can do it again!" George mumbled, hitting Alex on the back of the neck. The form of Alex crumpled to the ground unconscious. George picked the man up while Alanna grabbed his sword away from him.

"I think it's time we contact the king you think?" George asked smiling grimly to his wife, he noted the tears formed in her eyes and sighed. He remembered hearing about the killing of Alex and how he didn't deserve it and was just confused. He kept silent occasionally glancing at his wife to see her reaction, she didn't speak the whole way through the castle.

Meanwhile, Roger was sitting in his room smiling gleefully. He heard the queen enter his room and looked at her but was shocked to see Alanna, Jon, Raoul and half of the Kings Own in his room as well, his eyes narrowed. "What is this? I demand to know!" he said hotly, not in his own voice but 'cold-hearted Levana's' voice.

"Oh nothing lass… or shall I say Roger, we would just like a small little chat, don't worry, Alex has already been dealt with, poor lad, shouldn't have had to have his noggin chopped off…" George said brightly, Roger glared back his mouth forming a hard line.


	6. Chapter 6

**_To Plot and Prepare_**

"Give it up Roger…" Jon said angrily, stepping out. Roger glanced around, four people were re-straining Alanna, he smirked.

"Busted…" Roger said silently. Alanna silently struggled to get free.

"So… what would you like to hear? I am sure the great _Lioness_," he said exaggerating the Lioness part, "has found the cure to the disease already…" Roger continued not getting up.

"I… found that out… weeks ago!" Alanna said through breaths still struggling to break free, George the thief was trying to calm his wife.

"Of course… I am sorry to insult you… so my Alex has been be-headed it seems? Poor fool… " Roger commented inspecting his nails again.

"Be silent Roger!" Raoul said angrily, the only person stopping him from advancing was some strange k'mir lady next to him. What was her name? Buriram or something along the lines of that.

"So Roger? What were you planning? You still want to be King? Too bad Roger!" Jon said angrily.

"Why would I ever _dream_ of wanting to kill my _dear _cousin…" Roger said exaggerating words again, and smirked realizing he had annoyed Jon to a great extent.

"Why don't you just kill me and be off?" Roger asked silently.

"Why? Why? Because…" Jon paused, why didn't he?

"Don't! Probably… a… trap!" Alanna said through gritted teeth. Her necklace or charm she wore was burning brightly right now. Alanna fingered it and gritted her teeth some more.

"What is it?" Gary said questioningly.

"Silver… his magic…" she said, everything was silent. Silver was the gods color of magic, he could not have a gods protection!

"Impossible!" someone from the Kings Own said at last.

"Impossible? I think not!" Roger said grinning furiously… suddenly a large silver light exploded and the Roger, in the form of Levana disappeared without a trace.

"NO!" Alanna roared, this time, all of Alanna's friends had to restrain her from lunging out the window. "No, No NO!" she screeched furiously. This was not what was happening, they had him right there and he was gone!

"Calm down… we'll find him…" George said trying his best to calm his wife… his soft voice did calm Alanna a little… only a little. She looked angrily at the window and stalked out of the room fuming. Jon just stared, Thayet gripping her husbands arm. Gary was mumbling, Raoul walked out after Alanna, George went chasing after his wife. It was all a mess. Half of the Kings Own just stood there dumbly, the other half left following their commander all whispering quietly.

"Fool…" Roger mumbled looking at Alex's body, his head was nowhere to be found. "Idiot, let his guard down… " he sighed, "he would've been a great help to…" Roger murmured gently kicking Alex's ribs. "No matter… I believe it is now time to speak to my good friend Ozorne…" whispered Roger smiling, a snap of a finger and he disappeared.

* * *

"Ozorne! I have not seen you in ages my friend!" Roger said bowing to the emperor of Carthak, forgetting he was in a girl-child's body 

"I am sorry… are you a slave?" Ozorne asked none to gently.

"Oh, I am sorry… my form is er… different, you see!" Roger said frowning, "I am Roger, from Conte of Tortall!" he said grimly.

Ozorned raised an eyebrow, "Roger? Your body is quite different… also I have had news that you died… a second time!" the emperor snapped.

"Yes, but now I have re-awakened again!" Roger commented frowning, "would you like to see?" he mumbled wearily, calling up his silver gift, Ozorne's eyes became wide.

"Impossible…" he whispered.

"Possible!" Roger smirked and then Ozorne grinned.

"Roger my good friend!" he commented, "come sit!" he said smiling warmly at the ex-duke.

"Well now… what have you come to talk to me about Roger?" Ozorne asked seriously now.

"You are quick my friend… I have come to tell you that the time for capturing Tortall would be now!" he said cheerily.

"And you are saying this… why?" Ozorne asked.

"Oh because… I have known that you wanted the land and I wish the kingdom to fall!" Roger said smiling sweetly. Ozorne raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"You wish your cousin to die?" the emperor said calmly.

"Yes… and the time is now to attack! The draught of last year is the work of the dominion jewel! This year the people suffer from not enough food!" Roger said gleefully. If he were a real girl, he would've shrieked but alas, that did not happen.

"I see… this makes my plan go faster, I will also be able to kill Arram Draper as he has escaped to Tortall…" the Carthaki mumbled deep in thought before nodding once, then twice and then smiling.

"Roger my good friend… you are now a black robe mage even if you have not studied at the University. As well, you are the leading war mage! Come, let us discuss our plans!" Ozorne said an evil gleam in his eyes, Roger smirked.

_Fool… _ Roger thought to himself as he followed the emperor.

* * *

Roger had been missing for a month, there had been news that he had arrived in Carthak, but nothing after. Jon was worried, thieves and bandits had been appearing from Carthak for the months. The land was already suffering, those dratted bandits weren't making it better! Strange spells were popping up here and there as well. Explosion spells, killing spells… soul-stealing spells, everything! Soon Jon called upon everyone with a good strong gift to the castle.

"I have called you all here to work as mages for the crown. If you are interested, follow Lady Knight Alanna into the next chamber!" Jon said loudly, many murmured and soon a clump of people followed the lady knight into the next room.

"Alright lads and lasses…" Alanna said. "Baron George shall now inspect the size of your gift!" she said pointing towards her husband. He did have the sight after all. "Those whom I ask to leave, it means your magic is not high enough!" the lady knight continued, George whispered people to her, giving Alanna descriptions. Soon only around 20 out of the 80 mages were left.

"I'd advise to talk to that tall lanky one there… with long black hair in a pony tail! He has a strong gift…" George murmured to Alanna, she nodded.

"You there! Tall guy with the black pony-tail! Get over here!" she said none to nicely. The tall man nodded. "Follow me then lad!" Alanna said smiling, he looked around 23, about the same age as her and quite handsome but not her type. She led him into a room. "Name?" she asked.

"Uh… " he hesitated, Alanna raised her eye brow. "Arram Draper!" he said smiling confidently.

"Alright Arram, show me what you got!" Alanna said sighing. Show he did, this man named Arram had so much magic, he was amazingly strong.

* * *

Roger was alone in his private workroom. He was working on a quite complicated spell that would be impossible to detect by any mage… if would slowly eat away at Tortall's land, draining if of everything from water to warmth and he would bring it all to Carthak. Everything was in place, Ozorne had even announced that, he, Roger would be heir to the Carthaki throne. That was good, that means he could give Ozorne a accidentally death and take over Tortall and bring all of it's wealth back.

"Excellent…" Roger mumbled quietly.

"What is my good friend?" the emperor asked.

"Oh… the plans, the preparations…" Roger said smiling as sweetly as possible.

"Of course… as they should be!" the emperor said smugly, emphasizing the '_They should be_' part.

"Of course my lord…" Roger said still smiling. The two smiled at each other and anyone close by could tell a tension was going on between them. Soon the king left.

"Nic!" Roger whispered in a angry voice.

"Sir!" a man came out dressed in the royal uniform.

"You know what to do!" the tortallan said eyeing the man, Nic.

"Of course sire!" Nic replied nervously.

"Good, go now and let no one know!" Roger whispered, Nic nodded and walked into the hall way and after Ozorne in a stealthy assassin like manner.

* * *

**Well two chapters in a row, that should make up for … well… the time I've missed not updating you guys. Nic is a made up character just to let you know, and the plot thickens.**

**Okay no it doesn't… does it? I dunno, but I hope you like. This story is probably going to end soon… probably in another 5 or so chapters. So around 10-13 chapters or something, I dunno. .**

**Cheers,**

**Griƒƒen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. I did find a lot of spelling errors… and edited the last chapter a bit. Is Nic really a 'modern name?' I can change it but… I don't know what to change it to. More updates are welcome, stuff to add in the stories are wanted **

**Preparing for War**

"So… how many mages?" Jon asked Alanna after she had tested out all the mages to see how strong they were.

"15 could be used for war, 5 for healing…" Alanna mumbled.

"That little recruits…" Jon said, not really meaning it to be a question.

"There is a man, his name is Arram, he is amazingly strong. Probably even stronger then Roger in terms of magic…" Alanna said hoping to cheer Jon up a bit. Lately, after Roger's appearance… and disappearing, the King had been acting very edgy. People in Corus and all over the Kingdom were worrying… they still had not heard the news.

"Really?" Jon replied sounding suddenly interesting, "bring him in… now! I want to talk to him immediately!"

"Alright," Alanna sighed turning to leave the room, she paused. "Oh, there is something about this Arram… he comes from Carthak," Alanna said quickly and left before Jon could yell at her about letting spies into the castle

* * *

Nic silently followed Ozorne around the castle, keeping to the shadows and laying low. He was very small and pale for a 18-year-old but it helped Roger immensely. Nic had been hired by Roger to spy on the king… the Tortallan Duke was planning the exact moment to kill the king. 

"You know… following me around won't help you in your job Nicolas." Ozorne's voice cut into Nic's thought and scared the young man.

"W-What, I mean… sorry My Lord…" he whispered bowing low into the ground.

"Tell me… why are you following me…" the Emperor asked silently, his eyes glittering dangerously, his mouth in a thin line. He received no reply. "Keeping silent? I assume you are the assassin sent to kill me, I have heard rumors…" Ozorne said.

"Assassin my lord? I am not, I am just a measly servant here to serve…" Nic said looking the emperor straight in the face.

"Hmmm…." Ozorne mumbled, he nodded, "very well, back to work fool! I am sure Roger will not be pleased to realize his servant is missing!" the emperor said grimly.

Nic nodded and then smiled, "I have news my lord… Arram Draper has been located in Corus…" then with a quick smile, he scurried away acting the fearful servant. After entering Roger's quarters he smirked and then laughed. "My Lord! I have news… the emperor doesn't suspect you at all…" Nic said smiling, Roger laughed a quiet laugh. "Should I?" asked the young man taking out a small dagger hidden under his shirt.

"Not yet… not until he has taken over Tortall…" the Duke said quietly sitting on a comfortable chair and stroking his beard. "You have done well Nicolas, you shall be rewarded… now go and tell the Emperor the spell I had been creating is in action.

"Very well…"

* * *

"So Ar-… er… I mean… Numair" Jon said slightly uncomfortably, "How is Ozorne planning this invasion exactly?"

Numair sighed, this must have been the 20th interrogation he had been in… and they all asked the same things. "I don't know… he has a large army, full of war mages from the University of Carthak… and he was going to call upon some really strong mage living here by the name of Rog-" Numair's sentence was cut short by Alanna's outburst of rage.

"WHAT?! THAT SON OF A…" she sputtered, "THAT ASS…." She paused again breathing very hard, "HE HAS ROGER?! ALLIES?! JON!" Alanna yelled, her voice echoing around and around until it gave both men headaches.

"Alanna… please… we'll settle this, I thought you knew," Jon said weakly.

"How would I know?" she answered icily, she gripped her sword and walked out of the room.

"If I may ask my lord… is there something er… was there a conflict of some sort between her and Roger?" Numair asked as politely as possible. He was surprised to see a wry grin appear on Jon's face.

"Don't call me My Lord… call me Jon, and well… you see, eh… when Alanna was younger training to be a knight, she killed Roger… twice in fact…" Jon mumbled. "But that's beside the point, we need to get ready for this war! Arr- uh… Numair, get the mages ready, get them to ward the castles. We have to wait for an attack of some sort," Jon said gravely. Numair nodded but he was barely listening, the fact that Roger could become alive again was interesting and he wanted to study it. "Numair! Listen, don't go off digging into books! This is important, unless you want to get caught and die, I'd advise you to listen!" Jon said icily.

"Y-Yes of course!" Numair stuttered, shocked out of his 'thinking' faze. The tall lanky mage stood up abruptly and walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

"Ah… so it is done Roger?" Ozorne asked politely.

"Yes my good friend, it is done! In a few minutes, Tortall will suffer the largest draught ever and soon Carthak will be filled with rainfall and water!" Roger replied smiling to his friend, secretly laughing inside. Tortall would be his!

"Excellent… I have another task for you!" The emperor said more seriously now. Roger looked up surprised, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Yes?" the ex-Duke of Tortall said politely, his teeth grinding together.

"A fugitive, Arram Draper, a ex-mage of Carthak has run of to Tortall, find him…" the emperor said icily… "and kill HIM!" he continued, and then stalked out of the room his flashing glittering robes twirling around him and disappearing through the door.

"Idiot…" Roger murmured trying to control his anger and annoyance. In the shadows Nic grinned. "Arram Draper can go to hell for all I care… " the young man murmured, his knuckles were white from gripping the desk he was sitting at so hard.

"What should I do?" Nic asked grinning wildly. His hazel eyes glittering, he sported a toothy grin.

Roger frowned and examined Nic… he had never really looked at the boy who claimed to be 17, but looking at him now, he realized this '17 year old boy… ' looked much older. He had a faint stubble, although cleanly shaven seemed to be on his face for quite a while. He was tall and muscular and his hair was a dark brown, with strings of gray. "Nic…" Roger murmured silently, he looked familiar, "Go to Tortall… bring me news…" the Duke said, he was just acting paranoid.

Nic smiled, "Will do sir! Will do!" his voice seemed fake… as if the man who was Nic was just acting. As Roger watched his young spy disappear, a felt something click in the back of his head… but what?

"Too easy… " Nic said gruffly a day later after arriving at the docks of Tortall.

"What of Roger?" the young spy heard a voice say, he looked up and smiled to see a familiar face.

"Don't get worked up lass… but he's cooking something up, be prepared for a draught and a surprise attack from the navy tomorrow at dawn!" George Cooper answered to his wife.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't to good, I have to admit, my story seems to be falling apart. Too many ideas filling up my head. sigh **

**Alright I do just make up the story as I go (which probably isn't a smart thing) anyways, updates may get slower, last term of school which means tests and projects and… all that, so ya. Oh and Nic being George was something random I cooked up. :P  
**

**Cheers,**

**Griƒƒen**


	8. Bad News not a chapter

**Update **

**Well, this story will be put on hold for possibly a long time. I am sorry to say but I am having trouble continuing any story. I am part of the graduating class in my school (I wont' say which school but I'm not in High School yet so :P). **

**There is also a huge celebration going on at my school to celebrate it's birthday and my mom is organizing it, currently she is overwhelmed and i have to help her, along with doing many projects and I have to do something called FSA, which tests kids in their math and literature skills. So bleh, if I do update, it might take a while so I am sorry, I apologize so much. **

**-With great regret-**

**-Griffen **


	9. REALLY bad news

Hello Folks,

I would like this time to say that due to the fact that I've taken so much time from the story, I've actually totally forgotten where I was headed and normally I just wing it when I forget or am having trouble with a storyline, but this time I don't think I can do that.

I've tried to write multiple chapters for the story using a different story for each, but none fit... I know the ending, I know what I want to happen at the end, but what happens in the between is like a empty bucket with a hole on the bottom, I can't fill it up with water. When I'm frustrated I tend to use weird examples, so bare with me here. Anyways, I know you were disappointed when I 'quit' on the story, but my next bit of news... will probably make you even more disappointed, if you guessed where I am going with this... then ya, you can stop reading.

I have to admit that when I started writing this, I thought it was the crappiest story ever and only kept updating because I got so many reviews, sadly to say I realized this wasn't a way to go - which was why I began updating so slowly, so I could think up a proper story, stick with it and keep updating. Of course real life always has to but in and ruin everything, sadly. Umm... well to put this bluntly, I'm... not going to end this story, I might re-update years later, but more or less I'll probably delete the story of my computer and forget about it. I'm TRYING to get a good chapter together, but seriously, if you've read what I wrote, you would agree I'm having terrible luck at writing a decent chapter that makes sense. I'm not going to delete the story, no way, I've learned my lesson about deleting stories. I deleted many stories of and a few months later I realize - Oh, I just thought of a great thing to add to that story... oh wait... it's deleted starwars moment NOOOOOO... cough - ya had to say that.

Okay now I'm just stretching this for the lame effect. sigh - okay, I'll shut up now.

I have to admit, this is really frustrating (now I know what writers block TRULY is) - um... ya - what else can I say?

**Sorry,**

**Griƒƒen **

**P.S - I know I sound like some give-upper person, and I don't ask you to sympathize with me, but seriously, if you were in my position and actually knew how much of a 'writers block' I'm in, you would feel this way... I can't even remember what the point of this story was, actually. Like ACTUALLY - sure I know the ending, the basic ending I could explain in a sentence but not the big ending, like the whole climax and falling action etc. etc.  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay… how long has it been? Is anyone even reading this anymore? Haha, I actually doubt it but I'm still going to update just because I feel bad for just… suddenly dying and I'm a very 'spur of the moment writer'.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Unexpected Problems**

* * *

Alanna tried hard to keep a straight face and her mouth moved in odd angles in order to hide the wide grin that was threatening to stretch her face to the point of extreme pain. George grinned and spread his arms, nearly toppling over at the force his wife who literally rammed into his arms.

"There lass, don't want me drowning in the water right?" George said with a toothy grin, happy that his wife was finally happy. He could tell she had been extremely moody, especially with the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm glad you're happy to see me but did you even hear what I just told you?"

Alanna released her husband from her death grip and stared at him with a grin and then her smile slowly became smaller and smaller and George shuffled back a bit until his heels were to the edge of the water.

"…WHAT?" Everyone person in Corus could have heard her, they paid very little attention these days though. What with Alanna screaming at nearly every little thing, they wondered when it would end. Next thing George knows, he's being dragged through the palace and right into Jon's office with Alanna breathing heavily beside, she seemed a lot more worn out than normal and both men knew it.

"Maybe you should sit down Alanna," Jon said, she hadn't recovered and it had been well over two minutes.

"I'm… fine.. just… tired…" Both men stared at each other, worry in their eyes. "George… talk…" Alanna wheezed.

"Well, bad news Jon. Roger has prepared some sort of spell that is pulling all the water and life away from Tortall's plants to Carthak. It's a very complicated spell, I personally don't know how it works but I can tell it uses a great deal of magic. Also, the Carthaki's are planning to attack our navy tomorrow at dawn, might want to get your men assembled, and hopefully get some powerful mages while you're at it," George said in a very business like way. Occasionally while speaking his eyes slid to Alanna who seemed to be dying in the corner of the room. By the time George had finished his last sentence, both men had rushed to the young woman and was helping her into a chair.

"I'm…" Alanna paused, her skin had turned pale and sickly and also had a tinge of green.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked, "I think you need to see Duke Baird and get a check-up, you don't seem to well," the king murmured. "We need you at a time like this, don't be stubborn at a time like this Alanna!" The kings champion tried to say something but the moment she opened her mouth her hand clamped her mouth closed again and she made a lurching noise. A trail of saliva trailed down her chin. "Get her out of here George!" Jon said, both men were very frustrated and worried. This was not typical Alanna behaviour.

Duke Baird was silent as he examined Alanna, when he finally finished he glanced at George and then Alanna. "I know Alanna… probably not as well as you, but I think personally she would like to hear this alone," he murmured. George was silent for a second and then stood up and left the ward with a grim expression.

"You are… well…" The duke hesitated and winced slightly as he imagined the reaction of Alanna when he told her the news. "You are… pregnant." No matter how sick, or horrible the lady knight was feeling, it did not stop her from sitting bolt right up and yelling.

"WHAT?" The duke winced, not from fear but from the fact that he had gone slightly deaf. George rushed into the room with a wild expression and when he saw Alanna sitting up he grinned, and then frowned at the shocked, bewildered expression on his wife's face.

"What happened?" The baron of Pirates Swoop asked. Alanna had lost all colour but not in the sickly way that she looked before.

Duke Baird was silent, Alanna was silent. George looked between the two and wondered what in the world could make Alanna so… shocked.

"What happened?" The man asked again, another silence.

"Um… Alanna is-" The duke was cut short.

"I'm… pregnant…" The last part came out as a barely audible squeak. George stood for a second with a thoughtful expression and then very lamely replied.

"Come again?" he asked. Alanna gave him an exasperated look.

"I'm PREGNANT! I am going to have a BABY!" she yelled with frustration. Dimly she remember just a year ago, Thayet's pregnancy and shivered. The woman had been bedridden for days, if the war between Carthak and Tortall lasted more than two months, Alanna wouldn't be a part of it anymore. Her hands reached out to grab something to throw, she grabbed air. The temper of the Lioness was famous, especially after being told she was sick. It was now customary to take all things out of a ward in which the Lioness was staying in so she would not break any special medicines or injure any of the doctors.

George was silent, he to had lost quite a bit of his color.

"Co-"

"Don't make me repeat it George!" Alanna muttered dangerously, no wonder why she had been so sick. Suddenly Alanna grabbed a bucket from under the bed and vomited, she breathed heavily and drank the glass of water Duke Baird offered her in a single gulp. "Drat… I can't believe I'm pregnant, how am I supposed to fight?" she muttered and glared daggers at George who had opened his mouth to reply. He closed his mouth quietly, aware that currently his wife was not in a very good mood. In fact he was surprised she hadn't gone into a murderous rage. Then he grinned crookedly.

"I'm going to be a father, you a mother… you should be happy lass," he whispered kindly. Duke Baird took this as a cue to go, his ears were hurting considerably and he needed a moment of peace to mend his loss of hearing.

Alanna was not happy.

"You're bringing new life into the world…" George persisted, taking a slow step towards his wife. Her head was still hanging over a bucket. George couldn't see his wife's face. Slowly the man took the bucket away and was surprised and yet not to find his wife's face covered in tears. He stood quietly for a moment, letting his wife cry. Then he went to her side and held her. "It's all right…" George murmured.

"George…" Alanna whispered. "I don't think I can do this, Jon needs me, but…" she continued.

"Shush, what would the people say if they saw the Lioness crying over such a trivial thing, every woman gets pregnant. Children would laugh if they realized the Lioness was afraid of having a child!"

Alanna straightened and grinned. George always managed to make her smile. "You're right… I can't go crying over something like this," she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I guess I should tell Jon, he might take it worse then I did!" They both laughed.

* * *

Jon did take it worse then Alanna, the only thing stopping the king from crying was the fact that he was the king and kings did NOT cry when he found out a woman was pregnant.

"But… we… but…" the helpless man sputtered. "Can't you… do something?" he yelled stupidly. Alanna gave him a look that said 'are you stupid?' and Jon shut up immediately and collapsed into a chair. Thayet was also in the room and went to her husband before giving Alanna a small encouraging smile.

"This isn't how you act when your friend becomes pregnant Jon, Alanna is going through enough and doesn't need her king spouting out nonsense, isn't that right?" Alanna smiled back and George couldn't help but grin. Jon gave everyone sad looks and buried his face in his hands and let out a very uncharacteristic sobbing sound.

"Oh Jon, it isn't he end of the world, I can fight for a month… that's what Duke Baird said anyways," Alanna trailed off, biting her lip. The fact irked her and often made her annoyed but she looked at her stomach and couldn't help but feel a warm bubbly feeling inside her chest.

"But we NEED you!" Jon cried, it was true. The crops, over night, had all begun to wilt and the heat of the sun was scorching hot. It was like Tortall had suddenly turned into Carthak and Carthak had turned into Tortall. The Tortallan Navy had only just managed to fend of the Carthaki's as well and now Ozorne was aware of the fact that there had been a spy in his army. "Numair said so himself, he is not strong enough and no other mage we have no is strong enough o help him! I offered but he said even with me, he needed your assistance, and it would probably take a week and would drain your energy, you HAVE NO ENERGY!" the king was going into hysterics at the moment.

"Jon, you obviously know nothing about Alanna!" George said, finally speaking up. He couldn't just stand and watch the king curl up into a ball and cry. "She wouldn't let a baby get in the way of her saving the kingdom, who would save a single baby and not their country?" George sighed and turned to Alanna, she had a firm expression on her face. "She'll do it, I am sure," Alanna nodded, and Jon looked warily at his knight wondering if this was all just a ploy to drive him insane. The king was at the end of his strings, his own children were driving him insane at the moment and with the whole threat of Roger. Now this, it seemed the gods had suddenly left Tortall and went over to help Ozorne!

"Are you… sure about this?" Jon asked.

Alanna nodded, "Yep, this is for the country and I can't let Roger do his dirty tricks!" George and Thayet exchanged smiles, their spouses were not going to go insane, thankfully.

* * *

"Alanna, I don't know what this will do but if this becomes to much tell me okay?" Numair said. In the short while the two knew each other they had become quite good friends.

"I'll be fine Numair, just get it over with," growled Alanna, she was feeling edgy again. Jon, Numair and herself were in a spot in the castle were they could see most of the land of Tortall and the sights she saw made her feel sick. The land was turning barren and the waters were drying up and getting sucked away. Far away, in Carthak she could see thunderstorms.

"Jon, same to you, although you aren't pregnant you seem really tired as of late," The king glared daggers at the ex-Carthaki mage but didn't reply.

"Alright, let's hold hands, Alanna my left, Jon my right and let's begin," all three released their magic, Alanna and Jon flowed their magic into Numair and the tall mage glowed very bright. The three stood together for hours and occasionally servants would come to check up and bring food, somehow the food always seemed to disappear but the three never seemed to break contact or lose their concentration. After a while Alanna began to break out into sweat and her hands became cold and clammy, she was losing her energy due to her pregnancy.

_Can't… lose concentration…_ she thought, but she was losing her energy to fast, soon Numari would tap into her own life energy because her own energy wasn't enough to bring out her magic. Her hand slipped, Numair stopped and opened his eyes.

"Sorry… you should've let go earlier you know!" he scolded. Jon bent down to, worry in his eyes.

"Darn it Alanna, maybe you shouldn't do this…" he murmured, she glared at her king but didn't say anything. She cursed her weakness but that was all she could do with the amount of energy left in her body. It seemed whatever Numair did worked because the water from lakes and rivers stopped disappearing but plants were still continuing to wilt, if a bit more slowly.

* * *

"Excellent… Excellent…" Ozorne murmured with a wide smile. Roger stood smiling beside him.

"Everything is going as plan my friend," Roger said with a savage grin. Crops were growing abnormally fast and lakes were suddenly forming in the ground in the lands of the Carthak people.

"Tortall will be nothing… I will be king and it is all, thanks to you!" Ozorne turned to Roger. The two men stared at each other, both with the same glint in their eyes.

"I am sorry to say, it will not be you who will be ruling Tortall but I," Roger whispered, raising his hand to show the color of his now violet magic.

"Do you take me for an idiot Roger? I have known of your plan all along!" Ozorne answered, his own magic appearing in his palm.

"Just because I am in the body of a girl-child, it does not mean I have become weaker Ozorne, you would take care to fight me. I have always been stronger than you, remember that!" Roger retorted, the two circled each other warily, like two tigers fighting for their mate.

"Again Roger, do you take me for an idiot? If I thought I could not defeat you, why do you think I accepted your help?" Ozorne's voice answered in a very bored tone, his palm flicked, the banister behind the Tortallan shattered. Roger frowned, and his purple eyes glinted dangerously but before he could do anything back he froze.

"Someone is tampering with my spell, whoever it is they are strong…" grumbled Roger angrily. Ozorne's eyes flashed in interest.

"Ah… perhaps we have finally found Numair, working as the young king's dog is he? What a fool, he was always an idiot," muttered the emperor of Carthak with a smirk. "It seems we will have to hold our duel of to later my friend, for now… we must think on how to attack Tortall before your spell is completely shatter." There was a pause by the emperor and then a gloating look came onto his face. "Really, for such a strong mage I am surprised that you could let even Ozorne break your spell, it is a surprise since I have twice the power of that nitwit!" Roger didn't have time to reply before the emperor disappeared leaving a very enrage little girl glowing purple in the darkness of the night.

"Now… let's see if I can add in a few more barrier to this spell…" Roger mumbled tightly as he tried to control his rage. He had to work delicately, on mistake and his spell could blow up on him and possible destroy a large portion of Carthak as well as a good portion of Tortall as well. Roger did not want that, he wanted to healthy kingdoms in order to take rule of countries across the sea. Soon, his dream would come true soon, he would see to that personally.

* * *

**Well there you go, and update. You see, I told you I randomly start my stories up again months later. If anyone is still reading this story I applaud you, I think my writing has become better, or maybe it became worse. Hmm…. That's for you to judge people. **

**Okay that's enough, R&R if anyone is still bothering to read this, if not, I'm still going to update whether you like it or not!**

**-Griƒƒen**


End file.
